Conventional vehicles today have front and rear bumpers which are designed to limit intrusion that can occur during a vehicle crash. Generally when two vehicles collide, the bumper of the first vehicle and the bumper of the second vehicle are located at the same height above the road such that the bumpers engage during the collision. The bumpers are positioned to receive energy developed during a vehicle impact and to transfer the energy to the vehicle structure where the energy may be absorbed.
However, many vehicles today have increased ground clearance which corresponds to higher bumper heights relative to the ground. For example, vehicles such as light trucks, pick-up trucks, vans and sport utility vehicles have front and rear bumper heights that are substantially higher relative to the ground than typical passenger vehicles. When a vehicle having a substantially higher bumper height impacts a typical passenger vehicle with a substantially lower vehicle height relative to the ground, the bumpers are not aligned and, thus, during impact do not engage.
Significant intrusion generally occurs when the bumper of one vehicle involved in a crash does not engage the bumper of the other vehicle. Intrusion of the vehicle structure will likely result in serious injury to a vehicle occupant.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for protecting vehicle occupants when the vehicles involved in the crash have substantially different bumper heights relative to the ground.